1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a soft edge safety moulding, and more particularly, to a soft edge moulding comprising a rigid part for adhering along a structural edge and a second part extending outward from said edge and designed to protect persons from injury due to bumping against an unprotected edge. The moulding preferably comprises an adhesive backed right-angled rigid transparent plastic part for covering and adhering to a structural edge, and a flexible soft plastic shield part spaced outward from the edge. The moulding is preferably made by coextrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The geometric basis underlying traditional architecture places many sharp structural edges in houses. While these sharp edges may be aesthetically pleasing, they do present the possibility of injury in the case that a person falls against these edges.
For example, small children during play or normal activity are not fully cautious or coordinated, and may bump into these sharp structural edges. Their lack of defensive reflexes and soft skin results in occasional injury.
Many structures in a building must, for functional reasons, be placed in a specific location, which may be in the path of travel of adults. Low cross beams, protruding corners, counter tops, appliances, etc. seem to be placed in a manner designed to attack passers-by.
The elderly are particularly vulnerable to injury by sharp edges. The elderly population has increased steadily to where there are now millions of Americans over the age of 65. Even in healthy individuals, advancing age is frequently accompanied by weakening of the bones, slowing of the circulation, arthritis, insufficient nutrition, a tendency to be less active, diminution of muscle tissue and physical coordination, and an increased likelihood of sustaining injuries resulting from disorientation or loss of balance. With age, the time required to recover from incapacitating physical or mental afflictions becomes longer and longer.
Many elderly are chronically ill, and reside in assisted living facilities or skilled nursing facilities. The prolonged inactivity during inactivity leads to further reduction in muscle and skin tone, loss of circulatory vitality, and diminished physical coordination.
As infirm elderly patients move about in their home or in unfamiliar day care centers or hospitals, they tend to bump themselves. Minor injuries which can be ignored or require no more than a Band-Aid.RTM. in the majority of the population tend to cause serious problems in the elderly. The reduced skin strength of the elderly can mean that even a minor impact can produce a serious gash. The reduced circulation and reduced healing rate can turn a small gash or bump into an infected and life-threatening wound or phlebitis. The reduced bone strength can mean that even a minor bump can result in bone fractures.
Various attempts have been made in the past to prevent such painful injuries by provide some sort of covering device for cushioning sharp structural edges. Most attempts involve taping padding, such as pipe insulation, to the sharp edge. This is, however, unattractive and temporary. Other more ingenious devices have been developed. However, the lack of success of any one device appears to be due to any one of complexity, lack of durability, or lack of attractive appearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,233 (Probst, et al.) teaches a protective guard consisting of an elongated body structure formed of a resilient deformable material sized to cover and cushion a sharp corner on the wall. A complex form of the device may be durable, but is not attractive. A more simplified embodiment of the invention may be more attractive, but would not be durable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,972 (Buckshaw, et al.) teaches a protective bumper comprising a resilient bumper portion configured to provide an air space between the bumper and the corner which it protects, the air space acting as a shock absorber, reducing the risk of injury to a person colliding therewith. Mounting flaps are used to adhere the bumper to the corner. The device, however, is designed to only protect a small segment of a corner and edge. The device would be unattractive if modified to be applied along a long section of architectural edging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,673 (Eckel, et al.) teaches an L-shaped edge protector. While the edge protector may protect corners, it provides very little protection to persons bumping against such corners.
Recently, there has been an effort by the government, the public, health insurance companies, and health-maintenance organizations to lower medical care costs through preventative measures. Undoubtedly, the prevention of serious complications arising from superficial injuries would be of great benefit in lowering the cost of administering health care to the young and elderly alike.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for protecting persons from sharp edges, which device will not detract from the appearance of a residence public facility, is easy to install, and is durable.